Neoclassical Physics
Physics of Subspace Geometry This prototheory is an attempt to re-introduce the concept of ether back into Physics. Ether is the concept that a vibration (energy) has to travel on some surface like a string, or a surface, or something of more dimensions. But because of the constant speed of light ether can not exist in space. So this prototheory has ether existing in subspace that exists outside of space. And this theory easily explains Gravity, Electromagnetic, and Nuclear Strong Forces. What is a Subspace? A subspace is a R- space where R0 is a point, R1 is a line, R2 is a plane, ... A R- space is one that is described as a 1/radius space; a space that has a singularity. The scales on this space would be far apart away from the singularity and close together toward the singularity. The subspace that we will use in this model is a R-2 subspace, a plane that has a singularity at its center. If we drew circles around the singularity point of different sizes the smaller the circle (our viewpoint) the larger the circumference. Of course we do not see these subspaces from the top down but can only detect them from the sides where they touch our space, the R+ space. And this is where ether is introduced. The distance between the singularity center and the point where the subspace touches our space, from our viewpoint, is the frequency of the energy at that point. It has a force on the outer circumference of nhc/2(pi)r(squared) where n is an integer number {1..infinity}, h is plank’s constant, c is the speed of light, and r is the radial distance from the center of the circle to the outside as measured in regular space. There are two different types of subspaces depending upon the direction of the force. The Reaction of Subspaces With Other Subspaces. A subspace that stops expanding or shrinking starts spinning. And since a subspace defines space it affects other subspaces. The spinning causes the other subspaces to be smeared across space. This smearing is the same as having an infinite set of subspace disks placed on top of each other. The spinning subspace contains energy inversely related to the size of the subspace. The subspace behaviors are shown in the following list. Seven Rules of Subspace Behavior: Rule #1 Normal space exists between and because of Subspace interactions. One universe made out of multiple universes. Rule #2 Subspaces are always infinite in size. They are at their smallest on the outside boundary. Rule #3 Subspaces contain virtual light between their center points and their boundaries. This distance measured in real space is the wavelength of this light. The light speed is always C measured across normal space. Rule #4 There are two types of subspaces, one sourcing virtual light and one sinking virtual light. The sourcing subspaces are in expansion. The sinking subspaces are decreasing in size. Rule #5 Two subspaces of the same type cannot overlap. Subspaces don’t contain subspaces. Rule #6 Virtual light can be summed together between subspaces at their boundaries. These boundaries define normal space. This light can be viewed as a perpendicular and tangential component to the subspace boundaries. Rule #7 The perpendicular aspect of this light must equal zero or the boundary between the subspaces will move based upon the vector addition of the light’s energy. Another way to state Rule #7 is that the boundaries of the subspaces must agree with each other. The larger the subspace the smaller it’s outside boundary because of its inverse space nature. When subspaces touch their boundaries must agree or movement will occur until the dimensions agree. The Model of an Elementary Particle A model which is comprised of two subspaces that are locked together is based upon a line and a circle. The innermost subspace is a cylindrical shape subspace along the fourth dimensional axis, identified as the W axis. This is a real axis not the time axis used in Relativity. Instead of having just one center of infinite space, there is an infinite set along the W axis. The space is concentrated inward toward the W axis. The outermost subspace is a donut shaped subspace surrounding the innermost subspace at the W=0 position. Instead of having just one center of infinite space, there is an infinite set along the circle in the center of the donut. The space is concentrated inward toward the circle. The overall particle model consists of these two subspaces in conflict with each other. Now picture the line subspace expanding in width and the ring subspace trying to expand. There would be an area where they would stop each other. This is called the area of compression. The forces perpendicular to the area of compression from both these subspaces are equal and opposite keeping the subspaces locked in place. This is because this force, the virtual light, is perpendicular to the W axis and the circle; the subspaces are only two dimensional. They map out a parabola hourglass around the W axis which is equal distance from the W axis and the circle. Because the distances are equal the forces are equal and the perpendicular part of the forces is in balanced. Elementary particles can only exist in discrete sizes. This is because the gravity field is directly related to the size of the mass that produces it but the energy of the mass is inversely related to the size of the gravity. A larger gravity curvature would result in a smaller mass at the neck of the hourglass; the light around the neck being reduced in frequency. A larger subspace would have a greater centripetal force but the energy around it would be less. And since it would start to attract more light it would not remain in balance and would have to reduce its size giving off energy. Remember, the spin of the subspaces reacting off of each other gave the shape of the gravity field. Gravity Forces This Area of Compression is the space described by a simplified version of Einstein's General Theory of Relativity (shown below) for the case of light being drawn in by gravity. And in truth this is normal space, the space we live in, curved by the effects of gravity. (4GM)/RC(squared) d(CT)(squared) - dR(squared) = dS(squared) = 0 Where d(CT)(squared) - dR(squared) - dW(squared) = 0 This is a mathematical description of the area of compression where G equals the gravity constant approximately 6.67 X 10 to the -11 power nt meter(squared)/kg(squared), M equals the mass of the particle in kilograms, C equals the speed of light approximately 3 x 10 to the 8th power meter/second, T equals time in seconds, and R equals the radial distance out from the center of the particle in meters. Electromagnetic Forces On the area of compression the perpendicular component of the light is equal and opposite from both of the subspaces. If there were an unbalanced perpendicular component of this light, the surface would move accordingly. The influence from another particle's subspace would cause this effect. This force is the force between two charged particles. Since the virtual light is related to the n (the number of wavelength) times hc, and the fine-structure constant shows a relationship between q(squared) and hc, then we can represent this force as Electrical Force. The attractive and repulsive nature of the force is dependent upon whether it is matter or anti-matter, it's made up from either sourcing or sinking subspaces. The interaction between particles is the force of electromagnetism. Two like particles, matter-matter or antimatter-antimatter will repeal each other due to the combination of forces from their inner foci. Likewise, a matter / anti-matter combination will attract each other up to the 8GM/C2 limit. This 8GM/C2 limit is related to the Nuclear Strong force that counteracts the force of two charged particles across a short distance. It appears that two like particles can stay within this limit without experiencing a repulsive force. A magnetic force is caused by a moving particle leaning in the direction of travel. The directrix is leaning and the circle of focal points is leaning. The spinning of the subspace around the focus points is also affected. At the sides, perpendicular to the direction of travel, the spinning has an electrical and a magnetic component; it is spinning up and down (W-R plane) and it is spinning in the direction of travel (plane dependent upon the spin of the particle). The amount of magnetic field is related to the leaning angle which is the velocity (cosine angle = v/c). In like manner an electron is not affected by a magnetic field unless the electron is moving through the field. It cannot see the force unless it is moving and there is a slope to outer subspace spin. The slope allows the magnetic field to affect the spin of that particle’s electrical subspace. And since it is affecting the side of the particle the change in the balance of forces in the area of compression will cause a movement perpendicular to the magnetic field (using Maxwell’s definition) and the direction the particle is traveling. The Model of a Ray of Light Two subspaces, one electric and one magnetic, are alongside each other but on a slightly different path perpendicular to each other such that the spin of one’s subspace is the path for the other’s subspace. Between the two they make a double helix exactly like our DNA molecules. Because it is across the W axis as well as the space axises we only see part of the waveform. Do see the full picture do a google search on "Physics of Subspace Geometry"